Weeps of my Body
by pandapictures256
Summary: "Alfred looked at me from across the room. He has the most magnificent eyes i ave ever seen. Blue, flowing like an ocean, crashing like rain from a white cloud on a hot day. Like everything i have ever wanted was standing there, aching to be loved and lost in another imagination. What if i couldn't give him that?" A story about A relationship of Alfred and narrated by Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

****_**Chapter 1~ The Kiss**_

**A**lfred looked at me from across the room. He has the most magnificent eyes i ave ever seen. Blue, flowing like an ocean, crashing like rain from a white cloud on a hot day. Like everything i have ever wanted was standing there, aching to be loved and lost in another imagination. What if i couldn't give him that? Maybe he wants children? I cannot bare those in my body. What if he craves for the deepest, passionate love i could never give him. He is simply too young for me and that is where i think our differences lie. What if i could just bare into a thought of loving Francis. The annoying creep who has sadly, been there for me when i needed it. I couldn't tell what i needed to do, and the pages of my book were killing me.

"Arthur?". Francis. That dumb ass broke my train of thoughts.

" Yes, Francis?". I spoke like i normally do, British accent and all. I was extremely annoyed. But, maybe all I did need was an oblivious idiot to help my heart crash and burn. I guess this isn't what gay bars are for...

"You seem, uh, a little drunk and sad, friend. What is the matter?". He spoke in that amazingly crappy French accent he does that i am positive isn't French. He needs a better freaking accent.

"Oh, nothing Francis, you wouldn't understand my feelings, now would you?" I spoke harsh and he seemed a little disappointed. I stepped off of the bar stool I planted my butt on and got up to have fun. That's when i started to hear the club music come back into my head.

I was in a daze.

" Look, I understand how you feel just by your tone! You have struck me down with this tone many times before!" He Grabbed my wrist as I ignored him, trying to avoid his words. He pulled me in closer now.

"You think I don't know you but, to be honest I know you more than I know myself.". He stared into my eyes. I was scared of what he would think of me if i had actually told him I had fallen in love with Alfred.

That's when his words of truth hit me like a lightning bolt to the back.

"I know about your little desire to have fun with Alfred" He Spoke harsh and demanding "I think we all know of your flirtatious winks and when you are getting butterflies. But I never have thought you knew it. And you have been spiting my heart in two for years now. Your the boy I have waited for. For _so_ long. ".

He struck me with his words and I felt as if I had been bleeding forever, and still no one to rescue me and bring me some damn blood bags.

I looked down at the floor and swayed my head in shame. "You have no idea my feelings for Alfred. And I am pretty sure your just an asshole who doesn't want me to be happy.". I snatch my arm away from his grip.

"Oh and just for safety. Don't ever handle me like that again, or your going to be dead." I looked harshly and walked away giving my middle finger to him.

The French are assholes.

I was on the dance floor. These gay bars are normally full and Full of men towering over one another. Mostly built young men. Just like Alfred.

I look over and Alfred is talking to a bunch of guys. Telling his normal jokes and wearing that sexy, mysterious smile of his. And then he glances over at me. But like a coward I run into the tallest guy trying to stay out of his view.

"Hey." I say, lifting up my drink.

The guys smiles and grabs my butt, I wink at him and walk away. But, I watch to see if Alfred will get jealous.

He doesn't even see.

Curse that blue eyed babe. I want him so bad and my body is getting flustered just thinking about us. That is it for me. I am so done and tired of waiting for that one man, when I could have any other I wanted.

I walk outside. I am really ready to go home to my crappy complex building apartment.

I just want to travel the world and see a whole bunch of men from other countries. Instead of that Brunet with blue eyes. I can so do that. Right?

That's when I can see Alfred heading straight towards me.

"Hey! Why did you go? Come on dude, don't look so glum." He says to me and that's when my body starts to give me chills of pleasure. Just from talking to this beautiful creature.

"I am perfectly capable of going home alone!" I jump. Not even thinking of my words.

Come on Arthur. For God's sake. Say something smart or do something!

"What? Hahaha. No your not man. Can I help you home then?". He says. Surprising me.

"Uh... well. I am not feeling so great right now. So, no you cannot.". I speak. Very stubborn I am.

"Well. Guess you had a little too much to drink. Is that It then?" He stares into my eyes. I feel my cheeks get red and my throat choke up.

"Yes. Yes I have." I say trying to get away from this conversation. "So I would love if you could just leave me alone in-"

"Ohhh no you are not driving then. No, I will not allow someone I care greatly for drive home alone. Especially drunk." he says like he never gets drunk. And I guess that's right because I don't smell one drop of alcohol on his damned breath. It is actually minty. So kissable.

We walk out to the parking lot and I find my car. I can see my breath flowing up in the air. It is freezing in the winter. And who seriously brings a coat to a gay bar. Apparently Alfred does and he sets his coat right around my shoulders.

"What? Oh God Alfred. The least you could do is keep yourself warm." I say turning around. I look up to him and never noticed his eyes up close. Let alone his height.

He just smiles a huge dorky grin, making me feel happy through all my depression. "Come on, I get to stay at your house tonight. That's now the payment I am taking." He leans in and kisses my lips. I am shocked that I didn't even see this moment coming. It is long and very tender.

He draws back with that dorky grin and says "Lets not rip off all our clothes in the parking lot." He looks over to something in the distance. But I don't even bother to look. I am in too much of a daze of his kiss.

He opens the passenger side of the door and lets me in. Closing it behind me after i buckle in, daring me not to move. He gets in and locks the doors. We head out toward the exit and i turn to look what he was looking at.

And what he was looking as is still there.

_Francis._

__Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. So. I don't think Iggy will have any feelings towards Francis. Do you? But I can tell you there is going to be some SERIOUS drama and some really gay things happening. LIKE HOW DO I EVEN MANAGE THIS. SECOND FANFIC CHAPTER TODAY... OK wellllll. I'm feel like I am just so done. Enjoy the next chapter's Smut when it comes out. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

We entered into the driveway. Alfred stopped the car and sat there, looking into my eyes. What an incredible human being.  
"Come on Arthur, I think it is time we had some fun?" He said. His head was cocked on one side and rested his hand on my leg. My face was on fire, the red definitely sinking through.  
"Lets be big boys. Do you want that, Arthur?" He said, smirking mischievously.  
My temptations made it so i couldn't resist  
"Alfred... I have always dreamed of a night between you and me... I just think that you never see me." I trail off and stare deeply into his eyes. He looks at me, worried and the grasps me. A giant hug, swallowing my scent up. He smells like fast food and leather. Kind of beautiful. He is not even covering up himself.  
He unbuckles his seat belt and then mine. He practically throws his side of the door off its hinges to release the restraint and runs over to me. He opens my side, and like a child i am picked up and cradled in his arms. My hands wrapped around his shoulders and legs curled around his abdomen.  
He kisses my neck, to my lips and back. I can feel my erection starting to form already. All we need to do is get into the damned room. But he sets me on the stairs of the buildings interior and holds my waist as my legs fall from his body. Our breaths are both heavy, great full of the excitement.  
I stand up and hold out my hand. Awaiting for him to follow me. He grabs my hand and we feel at home at once. Like this is the one thing i had been waiting for all my life and, I finally got it.  
He smiles and laughs like a drunk fool in love. Is that what was happening? Or am I just the fool?  
We open my apartment building door and i throw my keys down. My ass already bare because this was happening. My fantasy. He is pulling off his shirt and setting it aside. He was obviously the gentle one here. It needs to stay that way unless in bed. Then he needs to be naughty.  
I turn around and kiss him more as he pry his way out of those restrictive pants. Only to be left in boxers. While, on the other hand i am completely naked.  
"So eager to be in the nude with me Arthur?" He asks chuckling. And i just stand there, looking fragile and _fuckable._  
I strike an innocent pose and walk over to my room where i laid on my bed in a desirable position. I am grabbing my stomach and i sit up with my legs spread open rested on the bed behind me.  
"Why wouldn't I be so eager to fuck my fantasy partner" i whisper loud enough so he can hear me from outside the closed door. I closed it so when he would open it i would be waiting just like this.  
He walks in the room. Naked. Alfred is no small man. He looks at me and blushes a deep crimson red. The sweetheart he is.  
He walks over to the bed and grabs my hands off my stomach. My erection pulsing and ready. He on the other hand must have great control. I have none.  
He leans into me with deep passionate kisses and my neck has the most goosebumps i have ever seen me have.  
"_Uhh_" i moan. It was on accident but he leaned back smiling and threw me on the bed from my upward position. Yes, he wants to pleasure me. I am on my back and he licks my stomach, leading into my hip bones. Just below is my sensitive area. Thriving and full of energy.  
His mouth then is on my cock. The head being thrown around in his tongue.  
"_Ackk-_" i moan intensively and he leads on to the rest of me. Sucking me, bringing out all of my energy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So what do you guys think? I am having a blast writing this one because Iggy is so cute and stern. But very scared for some things. Embarrassed you would say. butttttttt. I don't think you guys want me to continue this! Feed back please or I will stop this one._


End file.
